Makini/Main article
|gender = Female |species = Mandrill |fur color = Black, bluish-gray, brown, tan, and white |skin color = Pink |eye color = Teal |name meaning = Calmness, dignity, intelligencehttp://africanlanguages.com/swahili/ |also known as = Young one (by Rafiki) Young Mjuzi (by Rafiki and Kongwe) |status = Living |residence = Pride Lands |affiliations = Pride Landers |titles = Royal Mjuzi |family = Fikiri (father) Kitendo (mother) }} Makini is a female mandrill. She is Rafiki's apprentice. Biography Early life Makini was born to unknown parents sometime during Simba's reign. At the time of her birth, Makini was chosen by the Great Kings of the Past to be Rafiki's future apprentice. Some time later, Makini gained her first facial markings, which prompted the Great Kings to inform Rafiki that it was time to collect his apprentice. ''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Concerned at how quickly the start of the dry season has caused things to get out of hand, Kion goes off to consult with his grandfather, Mufasa. Unbeknownst to Kion, his conversation with Mufasa is being overheard by Makini. After Kion's conversation is over, she introduces herself and tells him she's Rafiki's new apprentice. Makini gushes over what she had heard, but Kion tells her not to go talking too much about it. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything. Later, Makini begins her training with Rafiki, but her excitement and impatience keeps her from making any progress. Seeing this, Rafiki tells her that the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear, and sends her out to find her bakora staff, the special staff carried by all Royal Mjuzis. As Makini searches for her staff, she encounters Ushari, who casually asks her if there is a way to speak to the Evil Lions of the Past as well as the good. Makini is unsure, so Ushari convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. After Makini finds a staff that speaks to her, she returns to Rafiki, and Ushari summons his skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini asks Rafiki if there is a way to talk to Scar, and Rafiki explains that it depends on if the Great Lion is good or bad. The Great Lions of the Past are in the sky and their voices are in the wind, and they are the lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders. However, the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The skinks go off to tell Ushari what they've learned. In the meantime, Rafiki introduces the royal family to Makini, who goes with Kiara to help Ma Tembo the elephant find a new water source. In the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they have learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's bakora staff, since she's too inexperienced to be a threat, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. The hyenas kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Back in the Pride Lands, Ma Tembo is having difficulty hearing water because of all the chanting animals around her. Realizing that Ma Tembo needs silence in order to hear, Makini quiets the crowd, and Ma Tembo is at last able to hear and locate a water source. Pleased with herself, Makini sings "Today Is My Day" in celebration of her official status as Rafiki's apprentice. The Lion Guard'' "Rafiki's New Neighbors" In the Pride Lands, Rafiki teaches Makini to draw paintings according to the whispers of the Great Kings of the Past. In the midst of their lesson, the mandrills are interrupted by a trio of young animals: Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha, who declare that they want to live with Rafiki at his tree. Though Rafiki is hesitant to accept them, he eventually gives in to Makini's pleas and allows them to stay. Later, Makini is having a bug-eating contest with Chama, Mzaha and Furaha, when they are approached by the Lion Guard and an annoyed Rafiki. Kion questions the three young animals as to why they are not with their herds. The three admit that they are outcasts, but Rafiki insists that they must return to their families, for it is part of their duty to the Circle of Life. Seeing the importance of Rafiki's words, the three young animals agree to return to their herds. Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are unable to fit in with their herds, however, and they decide to return to Rafiki's tree. There, they disrupt yet another lesson from Rafiki, who orders them to return to their herds and leave Makini to her training. Reluctantly, the three agree and leave the mandrills to their work. Presently, sparks from a nearby fire begin to drift across the savanna, igniting the grass beneath Rafiki's tree. Makini and Rafiki notice the danger too late and find themselves trapped on a branch high above the fire. Ono happens to notice the danger and warns Kion of the situation. Before the Lion Guard can reach Rafiki's tree, however, Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha arrive and lead the mandrills to safety. They then begin to put out the fire themselves. the Lion Guard takes off to save Makini and Rafiki, only to find that Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha are battling the fire themselves. The Lion Guard joins in, and together, the two groups put out the fire. Rafiki thanks them profusely for their help and, as a token of thanks, offers Chama, Furaha, and Mzaha a home at his tree. The three are honored by Rafiki's offer, but admit that they have found a new home near Big Springs for their family. That night, Makini paints for the royal family, much to the awe of her audience. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" In Mizimu Grove, Ma Tembo the elephant directs her herd in preparing for the Ukumbusho Tradition. In the midst of the preparation, Makini arrives to help paint the elephants for the ceremony. Under Ma Tembo's direction, the Lion Guard begins practicing their lines, while Makini mashes up various fruits to make paints for the celebration. Just then, Timon and Pumbaa arrive to help the Lion Guard with their lines. However, before they can start, Ma Tembo points out that the Lion Guard is traditionally composed of lions only, which prompts Makini to suggest that she paint each Lion Guard member to resemble a lion. Though Fuli is reluctant to accept the idea, Makini dresses up the Lion Guard to resemble lions, then takes off to paint the elephants. Makini is painting sunbursts on the elephants' foreheads when she suddenly runs out of yellow paint. In a panic, she relates to Ma Tembo how she had used all her paint on the Lion Guard, and Ma Tembo suggests that she collect more yellow fruit from the nearby forest. Makini does as she is told, clearing a hive of bees from a clump of yellow flowers in order to bring the plants before the elephants. She then continues to paint the herd. Later, Makini watches Ukumbusho, but in the midst of the ceremony, a horde of bees attacks the elephants, chasing them from the grove. The Lion Guard takes off to halt the stampede, and while on the run they realize that the bees are attracted to Makini's flower paint. Later, back at Mizimu Grove, Ma Tembo apologizes to Simba for panicking and explains that bee stings in the trunk can be very painful. Makini rushes over and apologizes for causing the chaos, to which Ma Tembo assures her that she had not known. When Makini volunteers to collect more yellow fruit for the paint, Kion suggests continuing the ceremony without any paint. Ma Tembo agrees to the new plan, and the Ukumbusho Tradition continues in a new vein. "The Bite of Kenge" When Kenge bites and paralyzes three members of the Lion Guard, Ono goes to fetch Rafiki to help. But when Ono arrives at Rafiki's tree, only Makini is at home. She offers to accompany Ono instead and use her minimal healing skills to assist the Lion Guard. However, once at the scene of the fight, she forgets what the antidote, ponya flowers, looks like. Ono recalls what the flowers look like and manages to locate a patch of them. At the same moment, he sees the hyenas returning to the melon patch with Kenge. Hearing this news, Kion orders Bunga and Ono to deal with the thieves while Makini collects the flowers. Later, Makini attempts to use the ponya flowers to heal the Lion Guard. At the same time, Bunga arrives and declares that he must face Kenge alone, but the Lion Guard insists that Makini accompany him to the fight. Though reluctant, Makini eventually agrees, and Kion declares that he has a plan as to how they can defeat Kenge and the hyenas. Bunga and Makini follow Kenge and the hyenas to Embamba Canyon, where Bunga distracts the thieves while Makini steals their melons and hides them behind rocks. In his attempts to catch Bunga, Kenge accidentally bites Cheezi and Chungu, paralyzing them. He nearly bites Janja when a melon is thrown his way, and he turns his attention to Makini. She throws her bakora staff at him to keep him back, but he simply snaps it in half with his teeth. Just then, a fully healed Lion Guard approaches. The hyenas attempt to run, but are hindered by their paralyzed legs. Taking advantage of this, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast Kenge and the hyenas back to the Outlands, where the melons are out of their reach. Together, the Lion Guard and Makini roll the stolen melons back to the patch. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Rafiki teaches his young apprentice, Makini, about the holidays of the Pride Lands. One such holiday intrigues Makini, and Rafiki explains that it is called "Christmas" and that it had been brought to the kingdom by two outsiders, Timon and Pumbaa. He then launches into the tale, explaining that Christmas always begins when a large star shines brightly in the sky, lasting throughout the day and night. After Rafiki finishes his tale, Makini comments that Christmas is a celebration of the Circle of Life, to which Rafiki agrees. He then taps the Christmas painting, bringing it to life, and the star at the top begins to twinkle. "The Golden Zebra" Due to a severe drought, the Lion Guard is forced to break up a fight between Twiga's herd and Vuruga Vuruga's herd. Kion takes the problem to his father, Simba, who questions Rafiki on how past kings have dealt with a water shortage. Rafiki is doubtful that the paintings of the past will reveal anything to him, though one such painting depicts a king leading the Pride Landers to a mysterious watering hole. Makini recognizes the watering hole and explains that she has seen it before in a neighboring kingdom, the Back Lands, and that it belongs to a herd of zebras. Simba deduces that the herd must belong to Dhahabu, and instructs Kion to ask the zebras for permission to use the watering hole in exchange for whatever boon they desire. "The Scorpion's Sting" In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Makini and the Lion Guard discuss how Scar was defeated by Simba, which inspired the Kumbuka celebration. Bunga tries to argue that his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, are the true heroes, since they distracted the hyenas, but Makini and the rest of the Lion Guard credit Simba with the victory. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Simba is stung by a scorpion. Rafiki explains that the only cure is volcanic ash, which can be found in the Outlands, and tasks the Lion Guard with retrieving it. Bunga offers to carry the gourd that will hold the ash, but when he almost breaks it, Rafiki orders Makini to accompany the team. The Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the ash in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar arises from the flames and reveals himself to Kion, admitting his part in the plan to kill Simba. Despite Scar's admission, Kion directs his team to leave, as he is worried about arriving too late to save his father. Scar then calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard, and the vultures nearly wrestle the gourd from Makini. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. Makini and the team arrive shortly after Bunga and Fuli, who deliver the remedy to Rafiki. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" At Pride Rock, Rafiki tasks Makini with finding Kongwe, who is the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. Beshte comments that Kongwe lives near the Urembo River, which is a half-day's walk from Pride Rock. Simba worries that this is too long of a delay, but Fuli volunteers to lend her assistance in order to speed up the trip. Fuli and Makini travel to Urembo River, where Makini confesses that she does not know Kongwe's species. While searching for her, Fuli accidentally steps on Kongwe's shell, alerting the tortoise to their presence. The two realize that they have found Kongwe, and Makini informs her that Simba desires her presence at Pride Rock. Kongwe attempts to offer words of wisdom to the two, but only Makini is receptive to the tortoise's advice. Fuli attempts to hurry along Kongwe, who makes frequent stops to observe her surroundings. Fuli attempts to explain her lifestyle to Kongwe by singing "The Faster I Go", but the plan backfires when Kongwe withdraws into her shell to ponder Fuli's words. Fuli grows impatient with Kongwe and attempts to move the tortoise herself. However, when she and Makini push on Kongwe's shell, the tortoise topples down the side of a shallow ravine. With no choice but to lead Kongwe through the ravine, Fuli and Makini join her on lower ground and begin to guide her back toward Pride Rock. Along the way, Kongwe marvels at a dead tree, which is clinging weakly to the side of the ravine. As she watches, the tree's roots spring free of the dirt, and the tree topples to the ground. To Fuli's relief, Kongwe is unharmed. However, Fuli realizes that they cannot move Kongwe around the tree and so leads the team through the Back Lands in order to reach the Pride Lands once more. Once in the Back Lands, the three are confronted by Makucha the leopard, who expresses interest in eating Kongwe. Fuli jumps to the tortoise's defense, and Makucha backs off, though he warns Fuli that they are in his territory. Fuli and Makini continue guiding Kongwe through the Back Lands. Suddenly, Makucha jumps out of the underbrush, and though at first unsuccessful, Fuli eventually manages to fend him off. At sunset, Fuli, Makini, and Kongwe converge with the rest of the Lion Guard. Together, they go to Pride Rock, where Kongwe advises Simba and Kion to be patient. Personality and traits Eager and bright, Makini is a free spirit. She loves to learn and looks up to her mentor Rafiki, but has trouble with being calm, and is easy to deceive. Despite this, Makini takes pride in herself and her position, and is friendly and welcoming to everyone she meets. Trivia *Makini has lost a total of six bakora staffs thus far. **Her first staff was stolen by Janja and later thrown into the Outlands volcano in the process of summoning Scar's spirit."The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" **Her second staff, which was decorated with various leaves and flowers, was destroyed in a fire."Rafiki's New Neighbors" **Her third staff, which was decorated with long grass strands or leaves and a single flower - and later blue painted stripes - was apparently destroyed or lost, though this was not seen."The Golden Zebra" **Her fourth staff, which was a lighter brown than the previous one and was decorated with a single flower and small leaves, was bitten in half by Kenge."The Bite of Kenge" **Her fifth staff, which was decorated with blue flowers, fell into a lava flow and caught fire."The Scorpion's Sting" **Her sixth staff, which was made of red wood and decorated with flowers, was broken in half when she tried to use it to move Kongwe."The Wisdom of Kongwe" Gallery 2017-08-04-01_07_02.png 2017-08-04-01_21_44.png 2017-08-04-02_02_48.png 2017-09-26-16_36_14.png 2017-11-19-04_19_30.png 2017-12-02-06_06_13.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mandrills